Just Like Me
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: *Complete* Captain Jim Hawkins finds a young stowaway. Strangely enough, this boy reminds him of himself.
1. The Boy That's Just Like Me

Just Like Me  
  
It still hurt like a deep wound that wouldn't heal. Why? What had he done to make his father want to leave? Jim Hawkins looked in the mirror and sighed. It had been ten years since his voyage to Treasure Planet. Things had been better since then, but there was still that nagging voice that wouldn't leave him alone. Now, he was the Captain of his own ship. His mother had begged him not to pursue the same path as his father.  
  
***  
  
"I promise I'll return." he said. "Jim..." Sarah began to cry, not only had she lost her husband to the stars, now she was going to lose her only son.  
  
***  
  
He had returned, about a year ago. Things had seemed to be going all right. Business had been booming for his mother ever since they rebuilt the Inn so long ago. Jim smiled at the memory that seemed to have just happened yesterday.  
  
"Everything's ready Captain." Jim shook the memory off quickly and answered his First Mate Xander Swift.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for Mr. Swift?" Jim smiled at his long-time friend, "let's get moving." Xander smiled back at him and started barking orders to the crew. Jim and Xander met in the Academy and had become friends. Jim trusted him with his life, not many people had this honor. Jim adjusted his uniform and made his way to the helm, a bright and happy Morph right behind him, copying his every move.  
  
Achoo!  
  
Jim turned around to Morph, "uh, bless you?" he questioned, never in his life had he heard Morph sneeze. Morph gave a tiny shrug and shook his head.  
  
Cough.  
  
"You did hear that right?" Jim asked.  
  
"Hear that? Hear that?" Morph copied and then nodded. Then, the small shapeshifter flew about trying to find the source of the sound. He popped out of one of the life boats in the form of a small boy.  
  
Jim jumped onto the boat and grabbed the boy by the shirt collar, "a stowaway!" He yelled, "what the hell are you doing on my ship?"  
  
The boy began to cry, "I'm sorry mister!" he screamed.  
  
"Where are your parents?" he yelled, "are they hiding too?"  
  
"I'm by myself sir, I swear!" sheer panic raced through the childs body. Jim's rage lightened and he put the boy onto the ship.  
  
"Where are your parents?" he asked more calmly. Then he sighed, they had already left the port and turning around wasn't an option at the time.  
  
"My mother is on a different planet." the boy answered.  
  
"Have you been on my ship that long?" Jim silently cursed himself for not noticing.  
  
"No sir. I hitched a ride from someone else and then someone else before that."  
  
"So what planet are your parents on?" Jim asked . "My mother," the boy emphasized again, "is on the planet Sangroma."  
  
"Why are you here?" Jim asked. The boy didn't look any older than six.  
  
"I ran away." he said.  
  
"Why?" Jim asked.  
  
"I wanna find my dad." the boy sighed, "but I don't know what he looks like, or even what his name is. He left before I was born. Mommy said he was a Captain of a ship, so I've been looking for someone who looks like me."  
  
Jim looked into the boys' eyes and saw himself, many years ago, chasing his own father."What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Jacob." the boy answered, "you're not going to turn me in are you?"  
  
"No." Jim answered, "I'm going to take you home to you mother." 


	2. The Girl That Left Me

***Disclaimer I own none of this...yada yada yada. A/N: It seems that the last one I uploaded was screwed up, I tried to fix it so maybe tomorrow it'll be better, I don't know what happend, but all my paragraphs got mashed together.***  
  
Just Like Me Part 2  
  
"No!" Jacob screamed, "I don't wanna!"  
  
"Look, I'm taking you home because I'm not going to be responsible if something happens to you."  
  
"I've been doing this for awhile now. I'm a big kid, not a baby."  
  
Slightly annoyed, Jim raised his voice, "how OLD are you?"  
  
"I'm six! Almost seven!" Jacob yelled, "how OLD are you?"  
  
"I'm twenty-five....hey! Stop changing the subject! How long have you been gone from home?"  
  
"Awhile." Jacob said, it was obvious he had lost count of how long he was missing.  
  
"And how many ships have you stowed away on?" Jim asked.  
  
"Three, not counting yours." Jacob stated proudly.  
  
"Well guess what?" Jim said, "if you wanna stay you're going to work. See that guy over there?" Jim pointed at a kid mopping the deck.  
  
"Yes." Jacob answered.  
  
"Well, that's our cabin boy, George, guess what, you work for him. Now git."  
  
"I'm under the cabin boy?" Jacob whined, to him it was a great insult.  
  
"Nothin' else for a kid like you to do, now git I said!" Jim watched as the boy ran over to George.  
  
"Now git! Now git!" Morph stated, then frowned.  
  
"Don't give me that," Jim said, "I was not too harsh with him. The kid's a stowaway! He's lucky I let him live!"  
  
"Captain," it was Xander, "he's just a boy."  
  
"I know that, but he's not going to be a burden, he's going to work."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Jim sighed, "we're going to have to make a pit stop in Sangroma."  
  
"Sangroma?" Xander asked, "you mean, we're going to have to take care of this kid for a month?"  
  
"Hey, lets thank our stars it's ONLY a month." Jim walked off and sighed, he had been to harsh. It was so unlike him to scare the crap out of a little kid.  
  
***  
  
It was his first time on this new, strange planet. He had just turned 18, finished the Academy, top of his class. He and his friend Xander had just landed here a couple days ago. He and Xander walked into a diner/hotel to get some dinner and a place to stay for the next couple months.  
  
"I can't believe they're making you a Captain." Xander laughed, "so young!"  
  
"Just gotta wait 'til they fix up the ship." Jim smiled, "so how about it, First Mate?"  
  
"Awe, you flatter me. I'm not cut out to work for the great James Hawkins." Xander did an exaggerated bow.  
  
"I'm serious there Xan." Jim said.  
  
"I'd be honored there Captain." Xander said.  
  
They both ordered some food and silently ate. Jim noticed a young woman walk in and put on an apron. Immediately he got up and went over to her.  
  
"Hi." he said.  
  
"Hello." she said, slightly annoyed, "can't you see I'm getting ready for work?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Jim said, "I-nevermind." he started to walk off.  
  
"Wait." the girl said, "I'm sorry. My name's Kaytlin. I'm working the night shift here, but I'm off at one."  
  
"I'll see you then?" Jim asked.  
  
"Sure." she said as she walked into the back room.  
  
"Getting cozy already Jim?" Xander asked with a grin.  
  
"Gimme a break, can't a guy ask a pretty girl out?" Jim laughed.  
  
***  
  
"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Xander asked.  
  
Jim woke up from his daydream, "yeah, how'd you guess?"  
  
"You've changed since then Jim. You really have."  
  
"I haven't changed at all." Jim said, "conversation over." He got up and walked towards his quarters.  
  
***  
  
He had just arrived home from his first voyage, his mother ran to greet him.  
  
"I told you I'd come home." he said.  
  
"Oh Jim, I'm sorry I doubted you. How did everything go?" Sarah Hawkins hugged her son and found it hard to let go.  
  
"Mom." Jim said, "come on. I'm not a little boy anymore."  
  
"I know." she smiled, trying not to tear up, "I missed you."  
  
"Let's get inside, I've got a lot to tell you." Jim smiled.  
  
***  
  
"You're WHAT?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Getting married." Jim said, "as soon as I get back to her."  
  
"And when will that be?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, as soon as I'm rested up here. Then, she's gunna come with me."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you've got it all figured out." Sarah sighed, "honestly Jim, you're still just a kid! Besides, your lifestyle isn't exactly suited for marriage..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Jim asked, "I'm not my father."  
  
"I'm sorry. No, you're not your father." then she smiled, "at least that answers one of my questions, who this Kaytlin girl is." she handed Jim a letter.  
  
He took the letter and opened it, his smile slowly turned into a frown as he read the words Kaytlin had written.  
  
Dear Jim,  
  
It hasn't been long since you left and yet, it seems like forever. By the time you get this you'll probably be getting ready to come see me. Please don't. I'm not ready for all this. I do love you Jim, don't get me wrong, but I don't think living life on a ship is the thing for me. I hope you understand.  
  
Kaytlin  
  
It was such a short, unorganized letter. He dropped it on the table and walked up to his old room. "Nevermind, I'll be shipping out again shortly." 


	3. The Lighter Side Of Jim

*** Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept Xander, Jacob and Kaytlin.***  
  
George had given little Jacob the honors of "swabbin' the deck". Jim sighed as he saw the poor kid fumble with a mop that was twice his size.  
  
"You're not done yet?" George yelled, "it's been over an hour!" he shoved the boy out of the way and grabbed the mop, "you're useless, get the hell outta here and go bug someone else."  
  
"Hey!" Jim ran over to George, "who said you could push him around?"  
  
"I'm in charge of him remember?" George retorted.  
  
"And who said you could talk to me like that?" Jim scolded.  
  
"Sorry sir." he said sarcastically, "forgot my place."  
  
"From now on, you do your own mopping. Jacob, you stick with me. We'll find something."  
  
"Really?" Jacob's eyes lit up, "I get to do Captain stuff?"  
  
Jim laughed, "sure. You can help me out."  
  
Jacob smiled, "I always wanted to do that!"  
  
"Really now?" Jim asked, "I didn't notice."  
  
He ran quickly after Jim and tried to mimick his every move. Morph smiled at Jim as if he was satisfied about the attitude change.  
  
"Awe, hush," Jim laughed, "wouldn't want people to think I've gone soft."  
  
Jim took out his map and carefully studied it. "Hmmm," he said to himself, "if we hit Sangroma on our way home, it won't take us out so far."  
  
"Are you really gunna send me home?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yes." Jim stated, "I am. I have to. Don't you think your mom misses you?"  
  
"Yeah right. All she does is yell at me." Jacob said.  
  
"Why?" Jim asked.  
  
"Because I'm always in trouble in school."  
  
"So don't you think she has a reason to?"  
  
Jacob pondered a bit, "yeah, I guess so. But I can't help it."  
  
"Why?" Jim asked as he picked the boy up and sat him on the table.  
  
"I don't know. Trouble follows me." Jacob sighed, "it just happens."  
  
"I used to be the same way kid," Jim laughed, "trust me kiddo, running away isn't the answer."  
  
"Obviously it worked for my dad." Jacob hopped off the table.  
  
"Well, it worked for mine too, but you don't need him!" Jim said.  
  
"I'm not good enough for him." Jacob yelled, "if he left, it means I'm worthless, like George said."  
  
"Look, your dad was an asshole, pardon the harsh language, but that's what he is. An asshole, plain and simple."  
  
"Like you would know."  
  
"I do know. My dad left me when I was a kid too." Jim said, "I was in and out of trouble all the time, almost ended up in Juvinille hall."  
  
"And then what?" Jacob asked, "what made you 'be good'?"  
  
"I found a map, and an old cyborg..." Jim started.  
  
***  
  
"Aren't we going back Jim?" Xander asked.  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"To get your girl..." Xander looked at the strange saddness in Jim's eyes.  
  
"What girl?" Jim muttered, "lets go."  
  
***  
  
He had lightened up a lot since then, but Xander could still tell there was still a lot of hurt in him. Jim had never stopped loving Kaytlin and it showed.  
  
"If I ever have a kid," Jim said, "I'd never walk out."  
  
"I know that." Xander said, suddenly becoming more concerned than usual about his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked, "you seem...well..."  
  
"It's just that, all that anger, I see myself. I don't want that kid to grow up like me." Jim sighed, "it's not fair. Why did he leave me?"  
  
"But you turned out okay." Xander reminded him.  
  
"I lucked out." Jim stated, "I just lucked out."  
  
***A/N: Okay everyone, in the last couple chapters we discovered that Jim's an asshole, but we also know why. I hope this chapter kinda reminds everyone that he's not an asshole. :) Sorry so short this chapter.*** 


	4. Jacob Ryan Morgan

***Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. Chapter four. Jim's not an asshole I swear.***  
  
They pulled into the Sangroma space port a few weeks later. Jim looked at the boy sleeping on his cot. 'I almost feel guilty for bringing him back.' Jim thought.  
  
"Hey kiddo, wake up." He gently shook Jacob until he opened his eyes.  
  
"What?" Jacob asked.  
  
"We're here. Now we need to find your mom."  
  
"I don't know where she is." Jacob retorted.  
  
Jim laughed, he WAS only six, "we're going to the police station, I'm sure your mom has notified them."  
  
Jacob sighed and got out of bed. He did not want to be here. He gave Jim a pleading look, but all Jim could do was frown and shake his head.  
  
A few moments later, the crew had dispersed for some travel and relaxation while Jim, Xander and Jacob made their way to a Police Station.  
  
"I don't want to go home." Jacob protested.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but you have to. Your mom is probably worried sick." Jim held tight to Jacob so he couldn't run off.  
  
"Jacob Ryan Morgan!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Morgan?" Jim looked at Xander.  
  
A young woman with long wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes ran up to her son. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!" she hugged Jacob and looked up to thank the man who found him, "Jim?"  
  
"Kayt?" Jim asked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm, um, I've been...at the police station." Kaytlin stated, "waiting, for...Jacob."  
  
"So Jacob is your son." Jim said, not quite wanting to do any math, "how old is he?"  
  
"We shouldn't talk about this here." Kaytlin said, "come back with me."  
  
"Where?" Jim asked.  
  
"I live here at the space port, my father runs a restaurant and we live upstairs."  
  
"Yeah," Jim said, "we've got a lot to talk about."  
  
"I'm going to go hit a hotel." Xander took the cue to leave, "see you in a couple days?"  
  
Jim nodded and they parted. Jim followed Kaytlin and Jacob to a small two story building. Once inside, Kaytlin shooed Jacob upstairs. "Go play for awhile. Mommy needs to talk to this nice man."  
  
Jacob stomped up the stairs and disappeared into a bedroom. Jim observed that the restaurant was mostly empty and then looked at Kaytlin.  
  
"We're closed today." she stated.  
  
"What the hell?" Jim yelled, "tell me that is not my kid. Tell me that I didn't just missed six or seven years of MY kids life! Tell me that you didn't know when you dumped me."  
  
"It's not what you think Jim!" Kaytlin yelled back.  
  
"Is he mine? I want the truth!"  
  
"Why? So what if he is?"  
  
"I just got finished telling this kid that his dad is an asshole! Tell me I'm not that asshole! I want to know-"  
  
"JIM!" Kaytlin cut him off, "just calm down! You don't understand!"  
  
"Then," Jim sighed, "explain it to me. Is he mine?"  
  
"Yes." Kaytlin sighed, "he's yours."  
  
"Why did you do that to me?" Jim asked.  
  
"I didn't want to hold you back." Kaytlin said, "You had this bright future Jim-"  
  
"But I loved you. I wanted to marry you. Why did you think this would hold me back?"  
  
"I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want Jacob to be a burden." Kaytlin cried.  
  
"Well," Jim said, "cat's out of the bag."  
  
"Stay here tonight Jimmy." Kaytlin said, "we've got an extra room."  
  
"Fine." he said, "where is it?"  
  
Kaytlin pointed towards the right, "second door." Jim walked up the stairs towards the room.  
  
"Jim," Kaytlin called, when he turned around, she sighed, "don't tell him. Not yet."  
  
"When then?" Jim retorted, "when he's older and angrier?" he turned his back and headed off. Jacob's room was the first door before the guest room. Jim could hear him playing with his toys. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." the boy said.  
  
Jim opened the door and saw Jacob's face light up, "hey buddy." he said. He took a good look at the kid. Even though he was a blondie, Jim could see it now, Jacob was definitely his. 'The fickle finger of fate.' he thought.  
  
"Hi." Jacob said, "are you leaving me now?"  
  
Jim's heart almost stopped, "no." he said, "I'm not leaving you now." 'Or ever.' he thought.  
  
"You're gunna stay huh?" Jacob asked excitedly, "we're gunna have fun, you're gunna teach me how to be captain of a ship. Aren't you?"  
  
"Well," Jim started.  
  
"You are leaving." Jacob cried, "everyone leaves. My dad left, then my friends moved away, then Grandma died. Everyone leaves. Get out."  
  
"I am not leaving you Jacob." Jim said, "don't you ever think that."  
  
"Get out." Jacob said as he turned his back.  
  
Against his best judgment, Jim turned and left. He silently cursed Kaytlin for helping him become just like his own father. 


	5. Hawkins?

***Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah...A/N here's another one!***  
  
Kaytlin checked in on her sleeping son. She could tell he'd been crying not too long before he'd fallen asleep. She sighed, how could she explain it? She could tell he was already angry and bitter for her leaving in the first place, but now that he knew why, he seemed worse.  
  
She quietly knocked on Jim's door. "Jacob?" she heard him ask.  
  
"No," she said, opening it, "it's me."  
  
"Get out of here." he said, "I've got nothing more to say to you."  
  
"Jim, please," Kaytlin said, "hear me out."  
  
"I've already heard you out. Now get out of here."  
  
"What did you say to him?" Kaytlin asked, "I could tell he was crying."  
  
"I didn't say anything to him. He's pissed off because he thinks I'm leaving him."  
  
"Well you are." Kaytlin said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Jim remarked, "don't think you can keep me out of his life now that I know he exists."  
  
"We've done just fine without you-"  
  
"Just fine! Just fine? He ran away Kayt! Obviously something's wrong!"  
  
"Look, I don't know why he ran away." Kaytlin argued, "little boys tend to do that."  
  
"He ran away to find me." Jim said, "how long was he missing? He didn't even know when I asked him."  
  
"Almost six months." Kaytlin sighed, "I had police searching everywhere, I searched everywhere, I didn't think he'd leave the planet."  
  
"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Jim asked, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Fine Jim." Kaytlin said, "but if it means anything to you, I never stopped loving you." With that, she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Jim went out into the kitchen. There was already a steady flow of customers eating breakfast. Jacob sat alone at one of the tables in the corner. Jim walked over to him.  
  
"Hey buddy," Jim said.  
  
"You haven't left yet?" Jacob asked, "I thought I told you to get out."  
  
Jim sighed, he'd already broken the kids heart and he'd been a dad for only a few hours. "Look," Jim said, "I'm not leaving...at least, not without you."  
  
"So you are leaving?"  
  
"But I want you to come with me Jacob." Jim saw Kaytlin giving him the "look". He knew he could never tell him without her finding out and getting angry.  
  
"You want me to go too? What will mom say?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Give me a minute kiddo, I'll convince her." Jim stood up and walked over to Kaytlin who was busy preparing food for the hungry customers.  
  
"Jim," Kaytlin warned, "don't you get too close."  
  
"Why not?" Jim asked.  
  
"I don't want him to get attached."  
  
"He's coming with me." Jim stated.  
  
"He is not!" Kaytlin screamed, "Jim, that's nuts!"  
  
"Look, if you're so worried, you can come too. I'm going home to Montressor in a couple days and I think there is someone who should meet her only grandson."  
  
"Jim..."  
  
"I'm not leaving him Kaytlin."  
  
"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. Don't throw your future away."  
  
"I'm not going to throw my future away, let me tell him."  
  
"Jim, no." Kaytlin stammered.  
  
"I'm going to whether you want me to or not, he has a right to know." Jim walked off towards Jacob again. Kaytlin sighed and returned to work only to see quite a few customers giving her sympathetic looks. She gave a little "hmph" and they all returned their attention to whatever they were doing before.  
  
***  
  
Jim took Jacob up to his room, he gave a quick sigh as he had no idea what he was going to say.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Let me tell you a story." Jim said, "bear with me, I'm not really the best storyteller."  
  
"What kind of a story?" Jacob asked, "is it an adventure? Are there ships and pirates and swords and guns and-"  
  
"Calm down there kiddo!" Jim laughed, "no, this story's about a boy who fell in love."  
  
"Ew." Jacob said, making a face.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not that bad." Jim sighed again, "there was this boy who was about to get his commission and his first ship."  
  
"Wow, he was going to be a captain of his own ship?" Jacob asked, "that is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah," Jim agreed, "cool." He looked at the boy, just like him at that very age. Jim shook his head and continued, "anyway, they stopped on this planet for some rest, the ship was getting fixed up, so it was going to take a couple months before he could actually go out on his first mission. Well, he found this diner and met this girl there."  
  
"Did she ruin it all?" Jacob asked, "when I grow up, no ones getting in my way. I wanna be just like you."  
  
"Calm down there kiddo." Jim smiled, "anyway, this girl was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Well, they fell in love and were going to get married right after his first mission."  
  
"Was she gunna go with him?" Jacob asked.  
  
Jim laughed, "yeah, they were going to sail the galaxies together. Anyway, he stopped to see his mom before he picked up his wife-to-be, only when he got home, his mom gave him a letter that the girl sent." Jim sighed, remembering the confused letter, now he understood.  
  
"So what happened?" Jacob asked, "did they get married?"  
  
"No." Jim stated, "she broke up with him."  
  
"But they were in love. Why would she do that?"  
  
"He had no idea why. In fact, it practically killed him, but he moved on and became a great captain, then one day, he found this boy who stowed away."  
  
"Wait. Are you talking about me?" Jacob asked.  
  
"You're pretty smart there kiddo." Jim said.  
  
"So what do I have to do with this?" Jacob asked.  
  
Jim sighed, "well kiddo, I was that captain...and your mom...was the girl I fell in love with."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Well," Jim paused a minute, how would this affect this kid?  
  
"Well..." Jacob imitated.  
  
"It means that, I'm your dad."  
  
"So you're the asshole?!" Jacob cried.  
  
"Don't use that word!" Jim said, "and I'm not an asshole! Your mom never told me about you!"  
  
"But why?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I don't know. I wish she had. I really do wish that. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I had no idea. If I knew I wouldn't have left. I'm serious Jacob, I've always wanted a son."  
  
"Is that why I heard yelling last night?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jim said, "that's why. You know, you're really smart for your age."  
  
"So now what?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Well, I want to take you to my home on Montressor, to meet my mo-, your grandma." 


	6. Montressor

***YaY! Chapter 6!!!! I'm having some writers block, so the chapters are getting slower, but I'm getting there!!!! Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!***  
  
Kaytlin sighed as she stepped onto the ship-Jim's ship-he had come so far, she was so proud and yet felt she didn't have a right to be proud. It tore her apart, she had to do what she did, she was sure of it...and yet...  
  
Jim picked up Jacob and spun him around, "all right kiddo, here we go!" Jacob laughed and Kaytlin smiled, maybe it was better he knew who his father was.  
  
Not long after the ship launched, Kaytlin spied Jim showing Jacob a telescope. She had almost been non-existent to either of them. Were they both mad at her?  
  
Later that night, she crossed paths with Jim after he had left his quarters. "Where's Jacob?" she asked.  
  
"Sleeping." He opened the door to show her Jacob was sound asleep on his cot, a smile on his face.  
  
"He's so attached, and he's only known you a few days." Kaytlin smiled.  
  
Jim shrugged, "every boy wants his dad."  
  
"I know you're mad at me Jim, I don't even blame you for hating me, but can we at least be civil for his sake?"  
  
"Yes," Jim answered, "I'm furious at you Kayt. But I never stopped loving you either." with that, he walked up to the bridge and looked out over his ship. Kaytlin smiled, he had listened to her. She left to go to bed.  
  
'Silver never prepared me for this one.' Jim thought, 'I wonder what the old scalawag's up to anyway.' A small smile crept on his face as he remembered the first person who ever really understood him. He watched as Kaytlin left the deck, 'I still love her something fierce, I have no idea what to do.'  
  
***  
  
Sangroma wasn't far from Montressor, so it only took them a couple days to get there. Jim held Jacob on his shoulders so the boy could see everything there was to see. Once again, the crew dispersed while he, Kaytlin and Jacob went to get a transport to the planet.  
  
"This spaceport is much bigger than the one at Sangroma." Kaytlin remarked.  
  
Jim nodded, "well, the transports are over there." The trio walked over to a man who was getting a transport ready.  
  
"One way ticket to Montressor," the old man joked.  
  
Morph poked out of Jim's pocket and mimicked the old man. Jacob laughed, "that's funny! Do it again!"  
  
"Again! Again!" Morph chirped mimicking Jacob.  
  
"All right you two." Jim laughed.  
  
A few moments later, the transport took off and they were on their way home.  
  
***  
  
"Jim!" Sarah Hawkins grabbed her son and embraced him, "it's been so long!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I've been really busy this year." he laughed a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, I kinda have something to show you." he hesitated as he waved Kaytlin and Jacob in.  
  
Sarah looked at the girl, it was the same girl that was in the pictures that Jim left in his room. Then she looked down at the boy, spitting image of Jim, even looked like he had the same rebellious streak.  
  
"Jim..." she said.  
  
"Mom, remember that girl I was going to marry?" Jim reminded her, "well, she had a little surprise for me back on Sangroma."  
  
Sarah smiled, "he looks just like you Jim." Then she kneeled down in front of the boy, "what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Jacob." he answered.  
  
"Hello Jacob." Sarah said, "do you want something to eat?"  
  
Jacob smiled and nodded his head. Sarah scooped him up and sat him at a table, "you two go ahead, I'm going to spoil this boy crazy."  
  
Jim sighed as he looked at Kaytlin, civil, yes, speaking terms, no. Kaytlin gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"Mom," Jim said, "if you need help-"  
  
"Nonsense Jim," Sarah laughed, "I raised you didn't I? I'm sure I won't have any problems with this one."  
  
Jim laughed, she DID have a point. He went up into his room and closed the door. He wanted to take a long awaited nap. His nap time was disturbed by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
Kaytlin opened the door, "your mom took the news okay." she said.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I just want to talk to you." she said.  
  
Jim sat up, he was done being angry. He didn't understand her reasoning, or why she hurt him so bad, but he just didn't have the strength to be angry anymore. He patted on the bed for her to sit down and she sat next to him.  
  
"What's on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"I think the question is, what isn't on my mind?" she gave him a weak smile.  
  
"So tell me about it." Jim returned the smile.  
  
"What are we going to do about Jacob?" Kaytlin asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving him if that's what you're implying."  
  
"Jim, you can't just stay here and he's not leaving me." Kaytlin sighed, "be more realistic. That's just not a possibility."  
  
Jim looked at her and had the sudden urge to kiss her, but instead, he shook his head and stood up, "I'll make it work." with that he left the room. 


	7. Questions

***Part Seven woohoo! You know I don't own any of this. Lalalala. anyway, enjoy!!!***  
  
Kaytlin woke up the next morning and headed downstairs. She saw Sarah busy at work, serving hungry customers. She couldn't help but smile, it reminded her of her own life, working at her fathers inn/diner, serving hungry customers. When she saw Sarah finish and head back to the counter, she walked up and sat down.  
  
"Good morning." Sarah said with a smile.  
  
Kaytlin smiled back at her. She felt a pang of guilt, this was the mother of the man she hurt. Why didn't this woman hate her?  
  
"You've got quite an active little boy there." Sarah commented, "just like Jim," she laughed.  
  
"I always wondered where the hyper streak came from." Kaytlin joked, "have they come down to eat yet?"  
  
"Oh," Sarah said, "Jim took Jacob out today, something about solar surfing. They left early this morning."  
  
"Nice of them to tell me." Kaytlin muttered, then she sighed, "I'm sorry, I guess it's his right."  
  
"Give him credit," Sarah smiled, "he's trying."  
  
Even though she was trying to create a friendly atmosphere, Kaytlin could sense that there was only one thing on Sarah's mind: "Why? Why did you do it?" Kaytlin shook her head almost trying to reassure herself it was the best thing, but how was she supposed to know? She was only eighteen, young and scared, in love, but terrified. She wanted so much for Jim to succeed, and was afraid that she would just bring him down. How could she explain all those mixed emotions when she wasn't even that sure of them herself?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked.  
  
Kaytlin shook her head, she didn't know how long she had been lost in thought. "Just, life." she lied.  
  
"I'm a mother," Sarah commented, "tell me the truth."  
  
Kaytlin smiled, she was good, "I'm just wondering why you don't hate me."  
  
"Should I hate you?" Sarah sat down next to her, ready to listen.  
  
"Surely Jim must've told you about me." When Sarah nodded, Kaytlin continued, "then you agree it was a horrible thing I did."  
  
"You're much to hard on yourself." Sarah said, "so you made some mistakes, but you're trying to fix that now. You were what, 18 whent this all happend? Just a kid."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about all this." Kaytlin said, "I was just scared and stupid."  
  
"I got married young too." Sarah said, "did Jim ever tell you about his father?"  
  
"He told me that his father was a spacer and dissapeared when he was young. In fact, he didn't seem very interested in talking about him at all. He just seemed to add it in as an afterthought to a conversation we had once."  
  
***  
  
Sarah Hawkins sat at the table, head in her hands, trying to cover her face and silence her sobs as not to wake Jim. Little did she know that the little ten year old was already awake, watching his father at the window.  
  
She heard him coming down the stairs, crying, screaming for his dad, running as fast as his feet could carry him. She could'nt even bear to look up, she felt like a failure.  
  
After hearing the door open, she looked up out the window at her son, chasing his father, crying for him. She knew it would be the last time. She watched Jim for almost ten minutes after his father left.  
  
Finally, she got up and went outside to her son and tried to embrace him. Her attempt was short lived as he pushed her away.  
  
"What did you say? Why does he hate me? He's never coming back is he? I hate you! I hate him! I hate being here! Why am I so worthless? It's all your fault!" he ran off into the house and up to his room.  
  
***  
  
"He was so angry for so long." Sarah sighed.  
  
"I made it worse." Kaytlin added, "if I hadn't run off, I would'nt lose Jacob."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, "you're not going to lose Jacob."  
  
"Jim doesn't want to leave him. What if he takes him away from me?"  
  
"Jim wouldn't do that. Trust me, you guys will work something out." Sarah sighed, "but as for me, I have to get back to serving these nice people." She got back up and smiled, "don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. Just talk to him."  
  
'Sure,' Kaytlin thought, 'just talk to him.'  
  
A few moments later, Jim and Jacob came in the door laughing. "You're pretty good for your age." Jim commented, "are you sure you've never done this before?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Mom won't even let me LOOK at Solar Surfers." Jacob laughed.  
  
"And I've got good right to not let you young man." Kaytlin stated, hands on her hips.  
  
"Oops." Jacob said, "mom, it was okay I swear!"  
  
"I was with him Kayt." Jim stated, "I'm an expert."  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time sweetie." Kaytlin smiled, "now go wash up."  
  
"Aw mom!"  
  
"Go wash up!" Kaytlin ordered, "you're not going to be hanging around here all dirty."  
  
Jacob trudged up the stairs, only to turn around and smile back at Jim, then hurry off again to the bathroom. 


	8. What About Us?

***Chapter 8. Two in one day! I have no life!!! Anyway, keep it comin' with those comments it gives me an idea of where i need to go with this ok?***  
  
Later that evening, Jim was sitting on the rooftop, a place he treasured as a teenager, his only real getaway. He heard someone knocking on his door, 'Kayt no doubt,' he thought. "Come in!" He yelled.  
  
"Jim?" he heard her ask.  
  
"Out here," he said peeking in the window, "come on up."  
  
She made her way onto the rooftop with a little help from Jim. "So this is where you like to hide." she said.  
  
"Yeah." he said.  
  
After an akward moment of silence, Kaytlin spoke up, "he adores you."  
  
Jim nodded and then sighed. "What did you come up here for?" He asked, "I'm sure it wasn't to just state the obvious."  
  
"Jim," Kaytlin looked at him, "I'm serious."  
  
"I know you're serious, but what are you trying to tell me?" Jim asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Jacob," Kaytlin said, "you're not going to take him away from me are you?"  
  
"What?" Jim asked, "why would you think something like that?"  
  
"It's just the way you were talking about finding a way to keep him."  
  
"But I wouldn't take him away from you." Jim sighed, "Kayt, all those things I said, well most of them came from anger. I would never do that to you."  
  
"I shouldn't have done what I did. I was scared, I didn't want to be a burden to you-"  
  
"Kayt, you never were a burden. Jacob is not a burden either. Look, I know my dreams are with the stars, but that doesn't mean I didn't want a family." He sighed, "look, what's done is done, now we just gotta-" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Just gotta what?" Kaytlin asked, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
Jim sighed and wrapped his arm around her. She lay her head on his chest and just waited for him to say something more. "I don't know." Jim said, "I just don't know."  
  
***  
  
Jim woke up to see that it was still dark out, and pretty cold. He realized that he was still up on the roof with Kaytlin. He looked down at her to see that she was pretty much out.  
  
"Hey." He said softly, "wake up."  
  
"Hm?" she said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"We're still up here on the roof." Jim laughed.  
  
"Oh." Kaytlin smiled, "must've fell asleep. I'd better go check on Jacob."  
  
"Kayt, Jacob's a big boy. I'm sure he can sleep just fine. Stay here with me a little while."  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." he answered, "but it's pretty late, or should i say pretty early in the morning. Probably around two."  
  
She looked up at the sky, "they sure are pretty."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "they sure are."  
  
He couldn't help but just watch her. The urge to kiss her came again, only this time, he couldn't resist it. He leaned his head down and kissed her, and to his surprise, she didn't resist him.  
  
After he pulled away, she looked at him, "I don't think this is a good idea." she commented.  
  
"What?" Jim asked.  
  
"This," Kaytlin said, "I don't think this is a good idea. Me, you, getting too close." she sighed, "I don't want to hurt you again."  
  
"Is that what you're afraid of?" Jim asked.  
  
"I have to go check on Jacob." she said as she climbed back into the room and left.  
  
"Why does she have to be so damn cryptic?" Jim asked himself, "like some stupid code I have to decipher?" 


	9. Mutiny

A large man, if you could call him a man, since he was really more machine than anything else, sat across from another man, who was about a quarter of his size. The smaller man wore a long, hooded robe to disguise himself.  
  
"What is it you're after old man?" he asked, "fame? Wealth?"  
  
"Funny, a little boy like yourself, askin' such questions. You said it were treasure you be after. That's what I want." the man laughed.  
  
"So, you help me take over this ship, and I'll give you an even portion of the treasure."  
  
"Ha!" the man laughed, "an even portion! I help you take over and you give it all to me!"  
  
"I'll give you sixty percent of all we find." he tried to bargain.  
  
"Eighty."  
  
"Seventy."  
  
The mens eyes narrowed at eachother, when finally, the larger man laughed.  
  
"Deal." he smirked.  
  
"Good choice old man." the smaller man also laughed, "it's a long voyage into another galaxy. It'll take just over a year."  
  
"You expect me to wait that long?" the man grunted.  
  
"Look," the smaller man sighed, "Captain says this is one huge jackpot and I know he's ready to retire, findin' out about his kid and all."  
  
"Then why not just wait until he retires?" the man asked.  
  
"Because that means less money for me...and you." he stated, "besides, I'm sick of him being Mr. Number One all the time. I've been second best to him for too long. I want the glory, I want the ship."  
  
"A little high and mighty are ye?" the large man tipped up his hat to reveal his mechanical eye, while eyeing the younger man, "who is this Captain?"  
  
"That's none of your business." the younger man adjusted his hood to make sure his face was still covered, "I just want him dead. Can you follow without being seen?"  
  
"Do ye know who yer talkin' to?" the man laughed, "when are ye leavin'?"  
  
"End of the week." the man said, "I'll meet you at the spaceport on Friday 5 am."  
  
"How many will we have to bring down?" the pirate asked.  
  
"We have a small crew this time around." the man stated, "there'll be nine of us."  
  
"Nine will be easy to take down." he chuckled, "my men and I will be ready."  
  
"Good," the younger man stood up, "I'll see you then."  
  
***  
  
Kaytlin sat down at one of the tables with Jacob. Sarah smiled as she gave them some breakfast.  
  
"Daddy's leaving." Jacob stated.  
  
"Not forever." Kaytlin said, "he just has to finish things up."  
  
"How do you know?" Jacob asked.  
  
"That's what he told me." Kaytlin answered, "now eat your breakfast."  
  
Jacob reluctantly started picking at his food when Jim walked down the stairs. "Hey sport." he said.  
  
Jacob eyed him without answering.  
  
"I see you're still mad at me." Jim stated. Then he sighed, how was he going to fix this without hurting the one person who meant the most to him?  
  
"Jim," Kaytlin stood up, "can I talk to you?"  
  
Jim nodded and they both walked into the hallway.  
  
"Why don't you take him with you?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Look, he doesn't want you to leave, and obviously, you don't want to leave him. Can't he come along?"  
  
"It's a long trip Kayt." Jim answered, "a boy can't be without his mom."  
  
"But he also needs his dad." Kaytlin said, "I mean, I don't know what exactly goes on up there, but I'm sure he wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"Why don't you come too?" Jim asked.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Listen to me," Jim said, "what are you so afraid of?"  
  
Kaytlin sighed and tried not to make eye contact with him.  
  
"I need to know Kayt." Jim said, "stop being so hard to read. It's killing me. You say you still love me and yet you distance yourself. You do know I still love you too right? You do know-"  
  
"Jim," Kaytlin stopped him, "I know what you're getting at."  
  
"I want us to be a family Kayt." Jim said, "marry me, come with me, bring Jacob. We can get this treasure and settle down and you'll never have to worry about me leaving again." 


	10. Family

Kaytlin sighed, she wanted to say yes, this was the man she fell in love with, but part of her told her that she didn't deserve him.  
  
"Mom." Jacob said.  
  
Kaytlin spun around, "weren't you eating breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Just say yes mom. We can all be together. He wouldn't ask you if he didn't want to marry you. Just say yes."  
  
"You need to mind your own business young man." Kaytlin ordered.  
  
"It is my business." Jacob said angrily, "he's my dad!"  
  
"He's got a point." Jim laughed. He saw Kaytlin trying not to smile, did Jacob HAVE to be so smart?  
  
***  
  
Thursday evening rolled around. They were leaving, all three of them. Jim helped Jacob pack some of his things before he put him to bed. Afterwards, he walked back into his own room and plopped down on his bed.  
  
Kaytlin walked in a few minutes later and began to pack her things. "Are you sure it's going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, it'll be fine." Jim assured her, "sure, it's a little longer trip than most, but it'll be fine and you and Jacob will have lots of fun."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to give up the ship?"  
  
"Look, this treasure'll give me enough money to retire, and Xander is more than ready to take over I'm sure. Think about it! No one gets to retire this early, I'm living everyone else's dream!"  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I get to be 25 and never have to work again." Jim smiled, "well, 27 anyway, but still, you know what I mean."  
  
***  
  
"Change of plans." The young man said to the old pirate, "he's bringin' his wife and kid."  
  
"And what do ye want me to do about it?" the pirate asked. "Just be careful, his guard is likely to be higher." He said.  
  
"As it should be," the pirate sighed, it seemed to hit home, but he shook it off, "so what do ye want me to do with them?"  
  
"Get rid of them!" the young man yelled, "I can't let there be any witnesses!"  
  
"If yer sure." The old pirate shifted uncomfortably, sure, he'd killed tons of people, but he had that soft spot for women and children.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." The young man stood up, "same time tomorrow." He said as he walked out.  
  
*** Friday morning Jim, Jacob and Kaytlin boarded the ship. Jim looked it over twice, just to make sure everything was in top condition.  
  
"Captain!" Xander Swift ran up to Jim, "the crews ready."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Jim smiled, "lets get going!"  
  
It had only been a week or so, but to Jim, it felt as if it had been decades since he set foot on his ship.  
  
Jacob ran to the side of the ship as they launched, "wow!" he said, "look at all the people!"  
  
Jim laughed, even though Jacob had been on quite a few ships, launching from Montressor Space Port was definatley the most interesting and the busiest spaceport to launch from.  
  
Kaytlin walked over to where her son was standing and picked him up, "I don't think we can risk you falling over the side." She said.  
  
"Awe, come on Kayt," Jim said, "he won't fall, "I've done far more dangerous things and I'm still here."  
  
"You're not six." She said smiling, but she did let Jacob go back to his "lookout".  
  
"How're we doing?" Jim asked Xander.  
  
"Just fine Captain." He said, "right on track."  
  
"Good." He smiled, "I'll be in my quarters. Come on Jacob!"  
  
Jacob ran after his father, followed by Kaytlin. The three entered the room and Jim took out his map.  
  
Jacob jumped up onto the chair by Jim's desk, "how far away is it?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty far there kiddo," Jim said, "but don't worry, we're going to make a few stops."  
  
"Where?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Just a couple different planets along the way, I haven't exactly decided yet, it all depends on how fast we go through our supplies."  
  
"Can I go back out?" Jacob asked, obviously bored by this.  
  
"Don't go causing trouble, stay out of everyone's way." Jim said.  
  
"George isn't here is he?" Jacob asked, looking worried.  
  
"No, we replaced him." Jim laughed. 


	11. The Doomed Voyage

Authors Note: Things have been taking longer than I thought, so I'm just going to smush a bunch of stuff into this chapter. I'm sorry; there will be more action junk next chapter as I'm saving all the good stuff for the end.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Doomed Voyage  
  
So far, things had been running smoothly, on the Spacer side of things. They were making good time being only six months into the voyage, they were about halfway there. The stops they made were very short and they were doing well with supplies.  
  
On the personal side, things had been going well also, but Jacob seemed to be going stir crazy and Kaytlin was pregnant. It seemed as if she was going stir crazy and the whole ride seemed to be making her sick.  
  
Jim sighed; it was only six more months, how could everything be going so well and yet be falling apart at the same time? He wished he could have taken them home as the Etherium wasn't exactly doing well with the both of them, but he wanted them to stay.  
  
"Captain." Xander walked in, "Jim, why don't you send them back?"  
  
"I can't, it's a long trip and they can't just go by themselves, and we don't have anyone to spare." Jim sighed, "I wouldn't have brought them if I'd known they'd be miserable."  
  
"I don't think they were miserable at first, it's just a long trip. I mean, look at us all, everyone's miserable, but.they don't have to be here, you should send them back."  
  
"It's not much longer, they'll be okay." Jim said.  
  
Xander sighed, "If that's what you think is best." He turned and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Xander sighed as he sat in one of the longboats, trying to separate himself from everyone else.  
  
Why is he so damn stubborn? He thought. I'm giving him a chance to get them out of here. Just a few more months.  
  
***  
  
A few more months passed. They had made one last stop for supplies and for Kaytlin to have her baby. The next stop after this was their ticket to riches.  
  
Xander stopped Jim one more time before they boarded, "you might want to send them back now." He stated, "This is no place for a baby."  
  
"It's the last trip I'll be making. Look, Kaytlin can stay on the ship with Jacob and the baby. I don't want them traveling alone; I've been seeing some shady looking ships every now and then. I can't let anything happen to them."  
  
Once again, Xander just shook his head and boarded the ship. Jim looked after him, wondering what was wrong. He looked back behind them and saw a figure in the shadows. It looked so familiar, could it have been.  
  
He shook his head and looked back up at his ship; this was no time to chase shadows.  
  
***  
  
Jim watched the night sky as his wife and children slept. Something seemed uneasy along the Etherium. He looked around the ship, everything was quiet and not a thing seemed out of place. Suddenly the ship lurched and a band of pirates boarded the ship.  
  
"Xander!" Jim shouted, "Wake the crew!"  
  
Jim watched in horror as Xander just laughed and joined the pirates, sword drawn. The crew had felt the disturbance and had woken and gathered to the deck. He watched as a large man stepped foot on the deck.  
  
"Silver?" Jim asked in shock.  
  
"Jimbo!" Silver shouted, "what are ye doin' here lad?"  
  
"This is my ship!" Jim said.  
  
The commotion had woken up Kaytlin and Jacob and Jim noticed them standing in the doorway of his quarters.  
  
"Get back in there!" Jim shouted.  
  
"Your ship!" Silver said as he gave Xander a dirty look, "I wish I'd have known."  
  
"Who cares whose stupid ship it is?" Xander shouted, "Kill them all!"  
  
"I'll say who's getting' killed and who's not!" Silver yelled, "yer not layin' a hand on Jimbo!"  
  
"Remember who you're working for!" Xander said.  
  
"I'm not lettin' anyone harm that boy, or his family." Silver said. "Oh, for the love of it all! A family reunion." Xander turned towards the other pirates, "Get them!" 


	12. Just When Things Looked Good

***A/N: Okay folks, I'm trying here okay! I've been very uninspired lately and though I have the ENTIRE life story of Jim, Jacob and Baby planned out, I can't seem to put it in words..the chapters are coming very choppy to me. Next chapter I hope to be running smoothly again.***  
  
"I said no!" Silver exclaimed.  
  
The pirates and Jims' crew were both at a standstill. Jim could see Kaytlin pushing Jacob back into the room.  
  
"What's going on here Xander?" Jim said, eyeing his right hand man.  
  
"Lets just say, I'm really sick of being second to you. This treasure is mine, this ship is mine and I'm gunna take it now."  
  
"Why not just wait until I retire? What kind of idiot are you?"  
  
"Not this time Jim. I'm gunna get the glory this time. It's my name that's gunna be mentioned, how we were boarded by pirates and how I fought them off, trying to save you, but oh no, too late. But we still got the treasure."  
  
"You're such an idiot Xander!" Kaytlin yelled, walking towards tehm.  
  
"Kayt! Get back in there!" Jim yelled.  
  
"I'm an idiot?" Xander asked, "like you have room to talk. Do you know how long I had to listen to this man whine about you?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with this! What do you honestly think you'll get if you take over the ship now? So you kill us all and then make up some stupid story. What's that going to get you? I thought you were friends?" Kaytlin was fuming.  
  
"Yeah, friends, sure, we were great friends, but then all that fame went to his head, and all of the sudden it's all Jim Hawkins! Heaven forbid something happen to Jim Hawkins! Look at his little First Mate! Wants to be just like him! Follows him around as if he has nothing better to do! Wonder what his name even is!"  
  
"So why didn't you ever say anything?" Jim asked, "it's not like anyone had any idea you were pissed off."  
  
"So what? Are you going to give up?" Xander said.  
  
"I told ye, yer not gunna lay a hand on Jimbo!" Silver said, going over to Jims defense, "and here I thought you had some good reason, not some petty childish complaint!"  
  
"I am not childish!" Xander protested.  
  
Jim tried not to laugh, "yes, and that makes you sound so adult-like. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Attack them!" Xander yelled.  
  
Jim shoved Kaytlin out of the way as he and his crew fought the pirates. After only a few minutes, most of them were either dead or tied up.  
  
"I never had much faith in that crew anyway." Silver shrugged.  
  
"I was afraid it would come to just you and me Jim." Xander said. He reached behind his back and pulled out another weapon and pointed it right at Jim.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kaytlin shouted, running in front of him.  
  
"Oh come on. Like I'm going to care if I hit you too." Xander laughed as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Get down!" Jim yelled as he pulled Kaytlin down, but he was too late, she had already been hit her in the chest. Jim grabbed his own weapon, also behind his back and shot Xander three or four times, until he was certain he was dead.  
  
"Jimbo." Silver said as Jim picked up Kaytlin, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." Jim said sadly as he placed her carefully on a table, "but I think." he looked at her and saw she wasn't breathing, and had bled pretty badly. He ran over to where Xander lay and kicked him, "damn you!" he yelled, kicking him again, "damn you!" He could hear a couple of the living pirates snickering, so he turned around and looked at them, "damn you all! I'll make sure you hang for this!"  
  
"Dad?" Jacob poked his head out the door, "Is it okay now?"  
  
Shit. Jim thought, how am I going to tell him?  
  
"The baby is crying dad, mom told me not to pick her up cuz I might drop her. Can she come back now?"  
  
Jim sighed and walked into the room and picked up his newborn daughter, he saw several of his crew members looking after him, as if to make sure he didn't do anything crazy.  
  
"Where's mom?" Jacob asked.  
  
Jim closed the door, how did you explain to a six year old that mom wasn't coming back? "Well kiddo." Jim started.  
  
The door opened and Silver walked in. "Jimbo," he said, "we need to-"  
  
"I know." Jim said, "I just gotta talk to Jacob."  
  
Jim sat down with Jacob and explained everything. It was hard as the little boy's eyes welled up with tears. Jim could hardly hold his own tears in. He placed his daughter back in her cradle and tucked his son into bed. "Just, take a little nap." He said, "it'll make you feel better, we'll talk some more after I take care of a couple things."  
  
Jacob nodded and attempted to go to sleep. Jim left the room and walked out to meet up with Silver.  
  
"What are we gunna do with these?" Silver asked, pointing at the dead bodies on the deck.  
  
"Get rid of them." Jim said coldly, "toss 'em overboard."  
  
"Your friend?" Silver asked.  
  
"He's no friend of mine." Jim stated. He walked back over to Kaytlin's lifeless body. "She needs a proper burial."  
  
"Jimbo, the closest planet is not Montressor." Silver said, "it wouldn't last that long."  
  
"Well, lets go to the nearest planet and bury her right!" he shouted.  
  
"And the treasure? Jimbo, it's right around the corner." Silver stated.  
  
"Let the crew go if they want, it's not worth it anymore." Jim sighed, "I'm done."  
  
"But." Silver stammered.  
  
"You can go too if you want!" Jim asked.  
  
"No." Silver answered, "it's not that I want to go Jimbo, I just think you should."  
  
"Why?" Jim asked, "what do I need it for? I think it's just best I get these kids home. I should've known better than to think it would be okay to bring people I love with me."  
  
"Fine Jimbo." Silver said, "I don't agree, but I'll go with you.if you want me to."  
  
"What do you mean 'if I want you to'?" Jim asked.  
  
"Well, it's my fault all this happened in the first place." Silver said.  
  
"It's not your fault." Jim answered him, "it's Xanders fault, that asshole. I can't believe he'd do something like this. Over something so.so..retarted!" Jim blurted out, frustrated and unable to form words. 


	13. Depression

A/N: I spared everyone and left a lot of boring crap out of this one. I hope everyone enjoys, this is hopefully the last chapter of this particular story. I'm not saying that there isn't going to be any sequels cuz there is going to be at least one.***  
  
Jim Hawkins looked across the table at his two children. They both looked back at him in silence. It was a normal morning for the Hawkins family. Sarah sighed as she brought breakfast out.  
  
***  
  
Jim had just finished ridding the deck of dead bodies. Silver had helped him, as his crew had also. He had offered them the chance to leave and pursue the treasure, but no one had gone. He couldn't have asked for a more loyal crew.  
  
They had buried Kaytlin on the nearby planet of Bulex. It was a nice, small, quiet service, but it left Jim feeling even more alone. He knew it was all too real now. It wasn't a dream.  
  
***  
  
It had only been a couple months since their return home. Jacob was eight now and Jim had enrolled him in the local school. The very same elementary school where all the teachers remembered him. He could almost imagine what they would say about him. He wondered if his trouble-making days would have any effect on what they thought of Jacob.  
  
***  
  
Jim sat down on his bed and just stared blankly at the wall. He didn't know what to do, how to feel, he was confused. He hurt so bad, he was angry at everyone, including himself. It was all his fault. He knew it.  
  
His daughter started crying, he picked her up and rocked her. "We didn't even name you yet." He said sadly, "can't let a pretty little girl like you go nameless can we?" He sighed, "I have no idea what to name you."  
  
He heard a knock on the door, it couldn't have been Jacob, he was in the next little room sleeping. Jim put his daughter down and walked over to answer the door. Silver was standing outside it.  
  
"Jimbo." he started, "are ye going to be alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Jim said.  
  
"Jimbo," Silver gave a disapproving look, "yer not alright. I can tell."  
  
"And how would you know?" Jim shouted.  
  
"I do know what it's like." Silver stated, "Just because I'm a rotten pirate doesn't mean I never cared about anyone."  
  
Jim sighed, "She doesn't even have a name." He sat back down, "no mom, no name, this poor kid doesn't have anything."  
  
"She's got you, and she's got that brother of hers. That's a lot more than a lot of people have."  
  
***  
  
Jim had thought about those words a lot since that night. He thought he had nothing to offer them. Then he remembered, he was all they had.  
  
***  
  
Jacob sat on the bed, looking up at his father, "what are you thinking about?" He asked.  
  
"I was just thinking." Jim said, "That your sister doesn't have a name yet."  
  
"Oh," Jacob said, "why don't you name her then?"  
  
"Because, I'm not sure what to name her."  
  
"Give her a 'J' name!" Jacob said excitedly, "so we can all match!"  
  
Jim let out a little laugh, still, it wasn't a bad idea.  
  
***  
  
"Jewel!" Jim called after his one year old daughter, she was always just a ball of energy. The fact that she learned how to walk wasn't helping any either.  
  
Jim chased after her. He could hear her giggling excitedly. "Come here you little stinker!" he laughed.  
  
He stopped quickly to peek into Jacob's room. Jacob seemed to be content playing with his toys. Jim turned back around in search of his daughter.  
  
Jewel's laughter was getting louder, he heard another voice talking to her. He turned the corner and saw a very happy little girl playing with her grandmother.  
  
Sarah smiled and put the little girl in her playpen. She looked up at Jim and a look of concern crossed her face. Jim knew it all too well, "mom, I'm fine."  
  
"Jim, I know you're trying to take care of these kids, but you need to get out there and make some money."  
  
"I can't just leave them." Jim said.  
  
"Jim, they have me."  
  
"Just give me a job here!" Jim said.  
  
Sarah Hawkins looked her son in the eye and sighed, "Jim, you're better than that." 


	14. The Voyage of Jim Hawkins

***A/N: Okay everyone, I'm going to apologize for trying to smash everything in a couple chapters. I have other Treasure Planet stories that need to be written, but this one must be done first! I'm also going to try formatting my stuff different. Now that I have Microsoft Office I can be more creative!***  
  
CHAPTER 14  
The Voyage Of Jim Hawkins  
  
Both of the children were sound asleep in their rooms. Jim sat at the table after helping his mother clear out the rest of the customers from the diner. Sarah looked at him and then sat down next to him.  
  
"I meant what I said Jim." She said, "you're better than this. Your children need you to provide for them."  
  
"I can't leave them mom. What if something happens to me?" Jim asked, "who would they have?"  
  
"They've got me for one thing." Sarah answered, "and nothing is going to happen to you. Jim, you need to get back out there. You've had plenty of offers, I suggest you take the next one up."  
  
"Mom." Jim started to protest.  
  
"Next offer, you get out there on your ship. Get that crew of yours and go. I'm not kidding Jim, I'm not going to watch you waste away here. Do you understand me?" Sarah looked him in the eye. Jim nodded. Satisfied, Sarah stood back up, "I'm going to bed now. You need some rest too."  
  
Jim slowly walked up the stairs, looked in on Jacob and then on Jewel. They were both sound asleep. Jim went into his room and sat on his own bed, wishing he could do the same. In all actuality, it had been over a year, but it seemed like only yesterday.  
  
He could tell, just by looking at his children, that they knew something was missing. Jacob was after all eight years old and remembered everything that had happened. He had been a little quieter since then. Jewel always seemed to be looking for something that wasn't there.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Jim awoke only to feel as if he hadn't slept at all. He walked into Jewel's room and spied her playing with her toys. He picked her up out of her crib and then made way to Jacob's room. His son was already out of bed and down the stairs eating breakfast. Jim walked downstairs and set Jewel down on the floor where she ran around the room giggling.  
  
"Jim," Sarah said, "a man came in this morning, he said he'd be back later." Sarah smiled, "said he had a proposition for you."  
  
Jim sighed, then he heard the front door open. In the doorway to the Benbow Inn stood that same old cyborg.  
  
***  
  
"What're ye doin' with that sword there Jimbo?" Silver asked. It had been only three months since they had turned around and Jim was quickly getting worse.  
  
"I'm cleaning it." Jim stated, "can't have a dirty sword now can I?"  
  
"What do ye mean by that?" Silver asked.  
  
"I can't have tainted blood on my sword." Jim said coldly.  
  
"Yer talkin' about yer friend there ain't ye?" Silver sighed, "I hope yer not plannin' on doin' anything crazy now lad."  
  
"He's not my friend. And so what if I'm planning on doing something crazy?" Jim said, "it's not like I have anything-"  
  
"Jimbo!" suddenly Silver's voice became stern, it reminded Jim of when they first met, "now ye've got two little ones in there who need ye! Yer just gunna leave them?"  
  
He hadn't' thought about it that way. Jim put down the sword and for the first time in three months, cried.  
  
***  
  
Jim looked over to the old Cyborg. He was disguised, but Jim could recognize him anywhere. They went to an empty room and Silver took his hood off.  
  
"Jimbo," he whispered, "I've got a proposition for ye."  
  
THE END  
  
***A/N: HAHAHAHAHAH! Yes, a cliffhanger, but think of it like Back To The Future.they ALWAYS ended in the middle of the story! Don't worry! I've got a sequel already okay!*** 


End file.
